Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to transmitting network traffic via a connection initiated by a proxy device.
Description of the Related Art
A proxy server/device can operate as an intermediary device that coordinates network traffic that is transmitted between a user device and a target device. Once a connection is established between the user device and the proxy device, the user device can request a service from the proxy device. Services can include, but are not limited to, the delivery of data relating to a web page, the establishment of a connection, the delivery of data relating to a file, or the delivery of some other resource that is available on the target device.